Camp Counselors
by TheLadyIsabel
Summary: AU where Cas and Dean are counselors at a summer camp. The scenery makes for a perfect background for a new kind of relationship for both of them...
1. Castle?

_I hope you enjoy this AU I put together. More chapters are on their way. What do you think?_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Camp Poughkeepsie Director (he insisted everyone call him that) Garth said as he paced back and forth along the floor of the Administrative Cabin. "You all are here to serve as camp counselor this summer. If you are not here for that, now would probably be the time to git." He chuckled at his own joke, but when met with silence he cleared his throat and continued. "We have one day to prepare for the arrival of the campers…"

Dean tuned out. He could always ask someone who was actually paying attention later, if he needed to. His eyes scanned the crowd of twenty or so counselors. He saw a tiny Asian kid, a girl with the brightest red hair he had seen in his life, and a bunch of other college-age people who had nothing better to do than hang around a run-down summer camp for a month. No one looked particularly interesting, but then again, he couldn't see everyone from his spot in the middle of the clump, and he didn't particularly want to turn around and give any sign that he wasn't _actually_ listening.

"_Why the hell did I agree to this, anyway?_" He thought as CPD Garth droned on and on about how two counselors will be assigned to each cabin, yadda yadda yadda.

In fact, he knew why he was there. Firstly, because fifteen-year-old Sammy was going to be there. His little brother was fresh out of his first year of high school, and Dean was secretly proud of him. Secondly, anything beat staying home with his dad and going on awkward father-son bonding trips out to his grandpa's old hunting spot. So, here he was, listening to a lecture on camper safety and shit like that.

* * *

Dean reached Cabin 4 before his soon-to-be roommate. What was his name again? Castle? He threw his canvas bag full of stuff onto the bed that was closest to the AC, claiming it as his own.

The cabin had a big, open room with a bunch of bunk beds for the campers, and a smaller one off to the side that he would share with the other counselor. They had their own bathroom complete with shower, but the campers had a restroom next door that they shared with cabin 3.

Dean quickly slipped his six-pack of contraband beer under the bed, and then began unpacking when _he _walked in. He was slightly shorter than dean, with dark hair and electric blue eyes. Because it was a slightly cooler day, he wore khaki pants and a plain grey t-shirt.

"Hello. My name is Castiel Novak. You must be Dean Winchester?" Dean couldn't respond for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it. He replied with a gruff "yeah". "Pleased to meet you." Castiel set his suitcase on his own bed and began neatly putting his clothes into his dresser. This made Dean a little unconscious and he started to put some effort into sorting his clothes instead of tossing them willy-nilly into the drawers.

They didn't speak for a good fifteen minutes, but then Dean had to ask:

"Castiel, what kind of a name is that?"

Cas blushed. He was often called out for his…unusual name.

"I was named after an Angel of the Lord." You could almost hear the capitalization of those words. "All of my brothers were. My parents had…interesting tastes."

Cas felt Dean's eyes on him as he turned away. He didn't want his new roommate to think he was some kind of biblical freak.

"Angels, huh? I guess that's pretty cool." He glanced at his watch. "Hey, what time's dinner? I'm starved."

"I believe Camp Poughkeepsie Director Garth said it was at 5:00"

"Perfect." Dean said, smirking at Castiel's use of the full title. "Let's go."

Cas felt a weird sense of pride walking beside Dean Winchester on their way to the mess hall. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but Dean was cracking fast-paced jokes that Cas couldn't dream of understanding, and he was loving every minute of it.

* * *

Dean noted the weird look on Cas's face when they entered the dining hall. "What's wrong, dude?"

"My brother Gabriel," he said, pointing to the short man behind the counter, waving at Castiel. "He's not supposed to be here."

Cas marched up to him, Dean following behind.

"Cassy! Hey buddy, who's your boyfriend here?"

Cas and Dean simultaneously deepened in shades of red.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my roommate, Dean."

"Boyfriend, roomie, potato, potahto." Gabe swung his ladle back and forth rhythmically in time with his words.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax, bro, I needed a summer job, and when I found out that you were going to be at camp bedbug, I jumped at the opportunity to spend a month with my little brother." He scooped out two plates of indiscernible camp food for Dean and Cas. "Have a magical day!" He called after them as they walked away to sit at an empty counselor table. Cas was honestly surprised Dean wanted to sit with him after that embarrassing encounter. Instead, Dean just forked the slop into his mouth.

"Brothers," he said with an eye roll and a smirk. He knew what a pain they could be. After all, dorky little Sam would be arriving tomorrow.

"Yeah, brothers." Cas pushed the stuff around his plate.

* * *

"So, campers tomorrow," Dean said as he settled into the sleeping bag atop his mattress. He watched Cas twist and turn to find a comfy position. He reminded Dean of a dog walking in circles before finally settling down comfortably.

"Yes." Cas stared out the window at the stars against the deep sky. He and Dean had talked very little after the other counselors joined them, but he hoped they would talk more. He glanced over at an already snoring Dean. The rise and fall of his chest mirrored the soft hum of the crickets outside.


	2. THEIF!

_I hope you like the new update! I wrote most of it all in one go. I guess I was really inspired by pie. As always, let me know what you think! More to come._

* * *

Dean was abruptly shaken from his sleep with the piercing knock on their door. He had been dreaming of swimming in a bright blue sea. Come to think of it, the same kind of blue as Castiel's eyes. Weird. Cas, of course, was already up and showering. His bed was "made", which consisted of his sleeping bag straightened on hit mattress from where it had shifted during the night.

Dean banged on the bathroom door. "Hey, princess, I need to get my shower on!"

Cas stepped out, as if on cue, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. For such a nerdy-looking guy, he was in great shape. Dean kind of wanted to stick around and see what came next. "_Wait, what?_" He brushed away the intrusive thought of seeing Castiel's…erm, body up close and slipped inside to wash up. Thank God the counselor showers had hot water, or he would never make it through the summer.

As he soaped up, he thought about his roommate. Sure, the guy was probably OCD or something like that, and he had this weird staring thing going on, but he seemed nice enough. Dean wished he had gotten a better chance to talk to him, but he felt too awkward in Cas's presence.

Breakfast was burnt scrambled eggs that tasted like someone had forgotten that you're supposed to actually separate the shell from the egg to cook with it. Cas, however, was used to Gabriel's shitty cooking skills. At least he made up for it when it came to desserts.

"How can you be eating this?"

"If we're lucky, someone will intervene soon. They always do." Cas thought back to the time Gabe tried to get a job as a lunch lady when he was in high school, but was then promptly fired because of a few combustion "accidents".

"Why do they make us get up if the campers aren't coming until noon?" It was already nine. Castiel would hardly count that as early, but he didn't want to seem any weirder than he already did.

"Beats me."

* * *

When all 16 of the 12-16 year old boys finally arrived in cabin, Dean decided to introduce himself.

"Listen up, ladies," he said with a new kind of cockiness Cas had not seen. "This is Cabin 4. I am Dean freaking Winchester, and I will be one of your beloved counselors along with starer-extraordinarer, Cas." When had Dean called him that before? Cas waved a hand tentatively.

Dean went on with his spiel about the rules, pausing occasionally to let Cas lend a point or say the next part. The boys introduced themselves to one another. Among them was Sam, the 15-year-old who was already just as tall as his older brother. He had a growing mop of hair that fell in his eyes when he talked, or, more accurately, when he joked about his brother, which seemed to be all the time.

* * *

Eventually, their awkward icebreaker session was interrupted by a loud ringing outside. All of the campers filed out and stood in a mob around the platform on which CPD Garth stood. Dean stood with his shoulder pressed against Cas's in the crowd. Of course, they had to listen to all the guidelines for the capers, blah blah blah.

"C'mon" Dean hissed as he led Cas away from the boring lecture.

"Where are we going?" Dean hushed his confused companion until they were out of range.

"2 Things: One, if I have to hear about when not to jump in the lake, I'll shoot myself. Two, your sad-excuse-for-a-cook brother has made me crave some actual food. So, I swiped this from the mess hall." He held up a tin plate covered in foil and two plastic forks.

"That guy might not know how to crack an egg, but from the way this smells, he knows his way around an oven." He peeled back the silver cover to reveal an entire blueberry pie, still a bit warm.

They sat in adjacent wooden chairs that sat perpetually by the lake as they dug into the dessert. Their bliss was interrupted a few seconds later by an all-too-familiar shout of "THEIF!"

Gabe stood at the top of the grassy dune, pointing a finger at the pie-snatching culprit. He took a few steps towards them but slipped and tumbled until he stopped at the chairs.

"Cassy, what were you telling me about him not being your boyfriend? For heaven's sake, you two are sharing a romantic pie lakeside."

"That's it." Dean stood up, pie in hand, and slammed it into Gabriel's smug grin.

It felt good to watch the sticky filling drip down the sides of Gabe's face and stick to his sideburns.

It felt even better to watch him scream like someone had just yanked his nuts off. The excitement didn't last, because Garth came running down the hill at the sound of the commotion.

"What do you boys think you're doing? This is a warning," he said while looking straight at Dean, "No more pies in the faces." Dean scowled, but Cas was slightly amused that someone had managed to humiliate his brother, who was practically the god of making people look bad.

"I'll get you back, Winchester." He spat through the blueberries.

"Sure you will. Have a magical day!" Dean said as he mimicked Gabe's finger wave.

They waited until Gabriel walked away before exploding with laughter. Cas had never seen something so funny in his life.

"Dude," Dean said, high-fiving Cas between guffaws. "That was epic."

Castiel grinned, happy that he, or his brother, at any rate, had made Dean so happy. "We need to go back to the mess hall." Cas said when he noticed the already-low sun. Dean, still laughing his ass of, slapped him on the back before they walked up the hill to join the rest of the campers for dinner. The blueberry pie for dessert tasted extra-good, though not quite the same as when it had been shared by the lake.


	3. Hey

_I'm having so much fun writing this story, you have no idea. More to come soon. Be sure to tell me what you did and didn't like, don't be scared!_

_Also-sorry I haven't been able to post for a little bit. My computer had some problems, so my files couldn't be uploaded. But I'm finally back! Thank you so much for all your reviews, keep 'em coming!  
_

* * *

"As most of you should have heard by now, I am Dean Winchester." He was pacing back and forth in front of a dozen or so campers that had signed up for the archery activity, which he had taken the liberty of running.

"I will be the instructor for you guys, so whatever I say goes, squirts."

Unfortunately, he said that last word as he walked past Sam. Why did he have to be in archery? Couldn't he have signed up for something nerdy, like he always did?

Sam patted the top of Dean's head like a puppy, showing off his size. Dean kicked him in the shin.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean sighed and continued.

"Now, by the end of camp, I should be seeing all of you hit that target over there, like so." He expertly notched an arrow, then fired it at the nearest straw-filled bullseye. Perfect shot. The arrow was buried halfway through the canvas covering, dead center.

"I realize that some of you are probably idiots, so I have to state the obvious: do not shoot, or even point, the arrows at the other campers." The kids nodded obediently.

"Now, let's talk about picking the correct sized bow…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Castiel was having slightly less luck running his own activity, "Meet the Forest". He was supposed to be taking the kids on hikes and teaching them about the flora and fauna they saw, but he didn't have nearly enough confidence to address them in any sort of counselor-y way. He remembered Dean's cocky introduction speech to the boys of Cabin 4 and tried to channel some of that same mojo.

"Listen up, ladies," noting that there actually _were_ some girls in the group, he hastily added "and gentlemen." He tried to mimic Dean's nonchalant pacing as he spoke.

"I am Castiel, and you can call me Cas for short. I am in charge of you…kids."

He was a bit derailed by the smirks and _"is this guy serious?"_ looks from some of the boys, but he ignored them and continued anyway.

"I see that you are all wearing comfortable walking shoes, which is good, because, er, we'll be walking." A snicker emerged from one of the campers.

"All right, that's it!" Cas turned to the boy and copied Dean's response to Sam complaining that he had to be in his cabin.

"I'm in charge here, and if you don't like that, you either have to man up or get the hell out!" The kid's eyes widened at his sudden change of tone.

"I mean, um, no more of that." He shrunk back, embarrassed. This was not going to go well, he could already tell.

* * *

"Hey, Cas," Dean said as he slid into the seat next to him at lunch. "You going to the party tonight?" The counselors liked to get together every once in a while and pass around the prohibited alcohol, drinking themselves silly.

Castiel shrugged.

"I don't really drink, to be honest."

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun." Dean stuffed his mouth with a forkful of…something, and then continued to talk. "Who knows? There are some cute girls here, maybe you'll get lucky." Dean nodded his head in greeting as some of said female counselors sat down.

"I don't know. I'm not much of the hookup type."

"Worst-case scenario, you get bored and leave."

"What about the campers?"

"They go on a bunch of trips into the woods with tents and stuff. Tonight's one of them. Only the stickler counselors go, and we get an off night. Please come?"

"Fine."

Dean smiled with his green eyes.

"Hey, wanna go for a swim with me? It's an awesome day, and I'm tired of this stupid mess hall."

"Aren't you supposed to wait half an hour after a meal before swimming?" Dean had his face full of Gabriel's slop. He waved the thought away with his hand.

"It'll be fine. We still have an hour before the afternoon activities start, so we don't have to worry about the time.

They went back to the cabin to change into their swimsuits before marching down to the lake. Dean immediately ran and jumped off the dock with a loud splash. Cas hung back.

"Come on, the water's awesome!" Dean walked back out and grabbed Cas's hand without a second thought as he led him to the dock. All that childlike excitement transferred through the touch. "On my count!" Dean shouted, and Cas gripped his hand tighter.

"One, two, THREE!"

They flew into the water. Their hands unclasped when they went under, which made Castiel slightly disappointed. He kicked and splashed along with Dean, nonetheless. Dean's throaty laugh made it entirely worth it.

"You're the first person who's ever said yes to that!" Cas was a little upset that there had been others asked, but he kept his mouth shut. After a little while, they climbed out of the water to dry off, then flopped down onto their towels atop the sand.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They were silent; the only sounds were the gentle waves against the beach and their heavy, excited breathing.

The peace was interrupted by a shout of "cannonball!" as several boys, Sam among them, ran towards the lake.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but you're not allowed to swim without a lifeguard. I could get you all reported for this."

"Speak for yourself," Sam said as he splashed the other kids.

"Counselors don't need lifeguards." Dean retorted. He pointed a finger towards camp. "So get on your way!"

The kids grumbled away from the water. Dean turned back to Cas.

"Where were we?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Dean agreed, and they fell back onto the sand. They didn't need to say any more.

* * *

The kids left at five to go on their camping trip so they could roast hotdogs or something like that, so the counselors had some time to get ready for the party.

Dean and Cas returned to their cabin to freshen up for tonight, but they were a little exhausted from herding campers all day.

"You mind if I take the shower?"

Cas shook his head. He began to paw through his shirts to find a suitable one. They were mostly solid colors, with nothing on them. No-nonsense, or, as Gabe liked to say, "bo-ring!" He picked out the faded red tee that was now slightly pink. He decided to pair it with his trusty khakis. He wasn't much of a fan of shorts. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom, rising over the whoosh of the water. Was Dean…singing?

"_Carry on my wayward so-o-o-on,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to re-e-e-est,_

_Don't you cry no more_"

Cas grinned when he heard Dean singing the guitar opening. His roommate actually sounded very nice, especially with the reverb from the bathroom. Cas sat and listened to the rest of the tune, as well as Survivor's _Eye of the Tiger_ and, as a grand finale, _Heat of the Moment_. He was a bit shocked when Dean abruptly opened the door.

"You sound great." Cas smirked.

Dean blushed, but tried to play it cool.

"Thanks. One day you'll see my name plastered everywhere: 'Dean Winchester: world-famous rock star and hit with the ladies!'"

Cas laughed as he walked into the shower to clean up. The hot shower felt good, but it paled in comparison to the cool water of the lake when Dean was spraying it in his face.

When he emerged, Dean was already dressed. He had on a pair of worn-in jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and a green plaid shirt on top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A goldish charm of some sort hung around his neck, but Cas didn't feel like asking about it.

"Don't you look sharp." Dean reached under his cot to reveal his secret 6-pack. Cas's eyes widened a little. He knew there would be alcohol, but still. Dean clearly didn't note this discomfort and grinned at Cas.

"You ready to go?"

Cas nodded. He had no intention of getting drunk tonight, but it would be interesting to observe his colleagues in a mentally foggy state.

Dean had the drinks in a Coca-Cola holder, so it looked like he was going to have the sodas with some friends. Cas had to admit, it was quite clever.

"Well then," Dean Winchester grinned. "Let's have some fun."


	4. Cinderella

_Woot! New update! Keep the comments rolling in, they're awesome!_

* * *

Since CPD Garth was still on campus, the counselors who had gathered in the empty mess hall to party couldn't actually play music. They mostly passed around mix-and-match alcoholic drinks and ate pizza that they has ordered (thank God, camp food was unbearable!) Dean was already a bit buzzed when he noticed that Castiel had been drinking nothing but a regular Coke. Dean tried to take matters into his own hands and thought it would be a good idea to pour some of his whiskey into the can. He might have slipped a little while pouring, and Cas might have spat it out upon trying it, but that didn't stop Dean from drunkenly chatting with his roommate.

"Hey, let's play 'spin the bottle'!" One Asian kid named Kevin suggested.

"What are you, ten?" A girl named Jo scoffed. However, everyone else shrugged and sat in a circle that was clearly made by inebriated teenagers.

"Are we invoking the gay clause?" Someone asked.

"Yes," the girl called Charlie interjected all too quickly. "It'll, uh, make it more fun."

Kevin went first, gulping the last drop from his beer before setting the bottle down and giving it a whirl. It landed on a girl named Meg who was clearly disgusted, cringing through the kiss.

Meg landed on Charlie, who was a tad too happy to be frenching her. Charlie spun next, and pouted a little when it landed on Dean. She mock-grabbed Dean into a sloppy kiss, laughing all the way through the five-second minimum.

Dean sized up the group as he prepared his spin. The glass skidded around on the floor and ended pointing at none other than the angel.

Cas blinked his blue eyes at Dean, who reached over, entranced, to cup his face. Cas hadn't shaved in a few days, and Dean's thumb raked across the dark stubble. He tilted Castiel's face slightly as he leaned in and closed his eyes.

Cas tasted good. Like, really good. His sober mouth made Dean taste the lingering sweetness of the soda, along with the greasy pizza. It shouldn't have worked together but it did. Cas received the bitterness of the seven kinds of drinks Dean had downed, and felt a little woozy despite his clear head. He wanted everything to stop so that he could kiss Dean forever, but he had to come up for air sometime. When he heard the chant of "five!" he pulled away. The green eyes looked at him with disappointment, like they, too, wanted the kiss to last longer.

Castiel gulped as he nervously reached down to have his turn. It landed on…Dean.

Everyone hooted.

"Two in a row! That means you have to use tongue!'

"No, it means you have to kiss for ten seconds!"

"Tongue!"

"Ten seconds!"

Cas and Dean weren't listening, their mouths already fitted together. While the first kiss had been calm and curious, this one was something more. Dean's hand gripped Cas's face for stability, and Cas found his hand on Dean's lower back. Dean's tongue found its way between Cas's lips, who playfully pushed back with his own tongue. The combined flavor became soda and alcohol and just a tiny bit of…bug spray.

Dean pulled away this time, a tiny bit of him reminding him that he wasn't gay…right?

Cas coughed and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced to no one in particular.

"Cas, wait," Dean tripped on his own feet as he tried to follow Castiel outside.

* * *

The stars shone bright in the deep sky overhead. Dean crept behind Castiel as he walked down to the lake. Cas sat in the Adirondack chair and gazed at the heavens above. Dean wanted to join him, but he needed to give Cas his space. He stumbled his way back to Cabin 3 and slumped into a bed. He was drunk, he was tired, and he was feeling weird things he had never felt before.

Cas came back after the moon rose, half full. He turned on a camping lantern in the room when he heard Dean's snores so he wouldn't wake him. Cas noticed one tiny detail: Dean was sleeping happily-in Cas's bed. Cas sighed and pulled the blanket a little higher onto Dean's shoulders. Dean smiled in his sleep. Cas felt too nervous to exchange beds with Dean, so he went to the extra bunk that was covered in the campers' bags, cleared it off some, and fell asleep in the other room.

* * *

Dean wondered if it had all been a dream the next morning when he woke up. However, he noticed two things. One, Cas was not there. Two, he was not in his bed. He sat up with a start to discover himself lying in Cas's sleeping bag. He looked around nervously, wondering if the night had gone further than he remembered. But when he got up to investigate, he found Cas still dozing in the campers' room.

Cas woke up to a pair of green eyes and a shake on the shoulder.

"Dude, are you all right? Why are you sleeping in here?"

Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what exactly he _was_ doing in here.

"I, uh, you…you fell asleep in my bed. I felt this was the best option at the time."

"You could've woken me up," Dean offered.

Cas shook his head.

"You were quite inebriated. I did not want to disturb you."

"Okay, um, thanks."

* * *

Dean opted not to take a shower and walked straight to breakfast while Cas stayed behind to soap up. The bright light of the morning slapped him and his hangover in the face. He groaned as he sat down with his plate piled with waffles. Moments later, Charlie slid into the seat next to him.

"Dude, where's Juliet?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Mr. eye contact. You ran out to catch him after sucking his face last night?"

"Oh, Cas. He's taking a shower. And I did not suck his face."

"Yeah, you kinda did," added Kevin from across the table. "Twice."

Dean pushed his palm into his forehead to try and calm the migraine he was having.

"Then," Kevin continued, "you followed him out to have what I can only imagine was late-night lake sex."

"We didn't have late-night lake sex." Dean mumbled. The other two laughed.

"Sure you didn't." Charlie clapped him on the back, causing another pang of headache.

"Speaking of Cinderella…" They all turned to see Cas, confused, sitting down.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kevin snickered as they left.

Cas leaned over so that no one could hear him but Dean.

"Dean, you're wearing my shirt."

Dean looked down and, sure enough, he had on an all-too-familiar grey t-shirt with nothing on it.

"Oh, um, sorry," he said as he started to take it off, forgetting that he was still in the mess hall.

Cas put his hand on Dean's to get him to stop.

"It's fine, you can wear it for now."

"Oh yeah, right. Hey, since the campers are gone, what do you say we hit up the lake again?"

Cas shook his head.

"Sorry, but not now. Maybe later, Dean." He picked up his plate and walked out.

* * *

Cas felt a hand on his shoulder as he walked out.

"Gabriel," he said without even turning around.

"That's right little bro, good for you!"

"What do you want?" Cas groaned as he turned around.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but it sounds like you and Mr. pie thief have been sharing a little more than a room."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriel chuckled. "It means that I know you two snogged last night."

"We did not 'snog'. It was a game of 'spin the bottle', and Dean was inebriated. That's it."

"Yeah, but then you ran out like it was midnight and your carriage was about to turn back into a pumpkin, and Prince Charming followed you."

Cas blinked. He hadn't seen Dean at the lake. Could it be true that he walked out after him?

Gabe laughed even more at Cas's confusion. So his brother _was _sweet on the archery instructor.

"Glad to talk to you, Cassy." Gabe began to stroll away.

"Wait, what? But-" It was too late. Gabriel had gone back inside to produce more awful food. Cas wondered why exactly Gabe had wanted to talk to him if there was nothing to say.

* * *

_I'm not exactly sure how Kevin and Charlie weaseled their way into the story, but they did. Also, Gabriel wasn't originally supposed to even be in the story, how did he manage that?_

_I know I already said this, but please leave feedback! It really helps. I'm having a tiny bit of writer's block, any ideas? They might be able to get my juices flowing...  
_


	5. Note

_After a brief writer's block, I am back! This will probably be the second-to-last installment of Camp Counselors, but never fear, I have an awesome fic in the works for you guys soon. Leave a review, they make writing worthwhile._

* * *

A week later, the campers were to be out on another excursion. However, CPD Garth had caught wind of what happened last time and made sure to parole the mess hall. Since no one wanted to get caught, the party was called off altogether.

Despite this, Dean was still taking a long, meticulous shower. He belted the chorus of Highway to Hell as he scrubbed under his arms. Tonight was the night.

Ever since the party, Cas had acted as though the kiss had never happened. This was Dean's time to prove to Castiel that it wasn't just a drunken gesture, and that he actually wanted something to happen between them.

Dean quickly dried off and changed into his favorite shirt (thankfully, not one of Cas's), and his good jeans that only had, like, one tear. Okay, maybe three.

It then occurred to Dean that he didn't have any paper. The whole plan was to leave Cas, who was currently 'helping' Charlie do some useless and time consuming things, a note to tell him when and where to go. It seemed polite and maybe even romantic, but Dean didn't have a scrap of paper on him.

Luckily, Cas did. Dean wasn't exactly sure why the 19-year-old had a stack of looseleaf while counseling at a summer camp, but he did. He surely wouldn't miss just one sheet…

Dean hastily folded the note and left it on Cas's pillow. He then grabbed the pizza he had called in and some actual Cokes, and left the cabin.

* * *

Cas would've made it and found the note without a hitch if Charlie hadn't forgotten whether Dean had said to keep Cas until six or six-thirty. She assumed better safe than sorry, so she opted for the later time.

"Charlie, I'm not convinced that you need my help organizing firewood. It's all the same."

"Maybe to _you_, but this one," she picked up a random stick, "is clearly different from, uh this one." She waved the identical sticks in front of Cas's face. He seemed unconvinced. Cas wondered what Dean was doing. He wanted to talk to Dean, not about the kiss, but about meaningless things. Dean had that effect on him. He wanted to sit under the stars and chat about cars or music or whatever Dean wanted. He sighed and put another stick into a meaningless pile.

* * *

Gabriel was rather good at convincing. For example, he convinced the other kitchen hand, Zach, to cover for him while he visited his brother. That was only half a lie, to be honest. He was going to visit his brother's _cabin_, but he planned not to see Cas there. It wasn't snooping, honest. Just checking out how things were going when he wasn't there.

He pushed open the counselor door to their room, excuse story already on his lips in case there was a stray Cas or Dean. Thankfully, the cabin was empty. He strolled around until he noticed a crumply piece of notebook paper on Cas's pillow. Interesting. He went over to investigate. The handwriting was not that of Cas, to be sure. It was a messy scrawl that read:

_Cas,_

_I need to talk to you about what happened. Come to the picnic table by the lake at 6:30. I brought refreshments, and don't worry, there's nothing alcoholic. Meet me there._

_-Dean_

Gabriel smirked as he re-folded the note and slipped it in his pocket. He glanced at his watch. It was already six twenty-five. Dean must have expected Cas to come sooner. What Cas didn't know couldn't hurt him. After all, Gabriel had a bone to pick with a certain Winchester…

* * *

Dean drummed his fingers on the table nervously. It was almost seven, and still no sign of Cas. His stomach growled and he glanced longingly at the white pizza box. Maybe eating just _one_ piece couldn't hurt. Cas would totally understand.

But four slices later, Dean was pretty sure Cas wouldn't be coming. His worst fears were becoming a reality. Only one awful scene jumped to his mind:

_Cas walking into the room, angry that Dean told him Charlie needed help. Where was that guy anyway? At least Cas could finally get some peace and quiet. He sprawled out on his bed and noticed the piece of paper._

_Cas chuckling when he finished the note. Dean was an idiot for trying to talk to him. What was he, some kind of raging homo? Anyway, raging homos wouldn't have such good beer. Cas reached under the bed for a cold one, and-_

Dean's nightmarish fantasy stopped short.

"Cas doesn't drink," he mumbled to himself. He sighed, looking longingly up the hill one last time before closing the box of pizza. He heard panting, and looked up expectantly. The figure jogging towards him was not, in fact, Cas, but rather his older and more out-of-shape brother.

"Dean," he breathed heavily, "I can't believe you're still here."

"What do you mean?"

"Cas came to me with the note you wrote. He wanted me to tell you he doesn't want to talk to you, Dean. He's angry about the kiss, you know."

"What?"

Gabe nodded, fighting to keep back a smile.

"He wanted me to tell you so it wouldn't be awkward. Promise you won't bring it up with him?"

"Yeah, fine," Dean stared at his sneakers.

"On a completely unrelated note, I believe I owe you this:"

Gabriel slammed the cherry pie into Dean's face.

"That was for my brother. You've really hurt him, Dean."

"Well," Dean sputtered, trying to come up with a comeback. "Well, I like pie!" He shouted as Gabriel was dashing back up the hill.

Dean wiped the cherry filling from his cheeks, sticking some of it in his mouth. It was good, but rather sour.

He washed his face in the cool water before getting back to the cabin.

* * *

"Hey, where've you been?" Cas asked innocently.

"You know damn well where I've been." Dean shut the bathroom door. He didn't sing in the shower tonight, which disappointed Cas. Dean was a really good singer, Cas thought. He could be a rock star if he really wanted to.

What had gotten into him, though? He was being curt with Cas, and why had he brought pizza?

Cas's stomach reminded him that he skipped dinner so he wouldn't throw up, and now there was most of a pizza in front of him.

Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed, so Cas couldn't appreciate the water gleam on Dean's chest after the shower.

"Uh, Dean? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, it's completely fine," Dean said gruffly.

"In that case, do you mind if I have some pizza? I never had dinner."

"Sure, sure, you could've had it when it was still warm, but no."

"I beg your pardon?" Dean shook his head.

"Just forget about it. I'm going to bed."

Cas wasn't sure what Dean was talking about, but he decided to leave it. Hopefull it would pass by tomorrow.

* * *

When Dean's cold attitude refused to abate, Cas needed to get some help. He could have asked Charlie or Kevin, the world's first shippers of him and Dean. He could have even asked Dean's little brother. However, Cas turned to the one person who had helped him with any relationships in the past: Gabriel.

"Dean being a dickhead? Are you sure that's a new thing?"

"Gabriel, I'm being serious. He won't talk to me, and I can't seem to figure out why." Gabe shifted nervously in his shoes.

"Are you sure you didn't do something to piss him off? He's like a firecracker, that one."

"I'm sure. At first I thought it might have been the kiss, but he was fine up until last night."

Then Gabriel's eyes darted to the left.

Castiel almost missed it. Almost. The one thing that Gabriel always did when he was keeping a secret was darting his eyes to the left. He still hadn't figured that out, apparently.

"Gabriel! What did you do?"

"What makes you think _I_ did anything?" Gabriel feigned innocence.

"Oh, drop it. You have a tell when you're hiding something."

"What is it?" Gabriel asked worriedly. Was his tactic flawed?

Cas shook his head. "I never tell my secrets. More importantly, what the hell did you do?"

"Weeell…" Gabriel stretched the word as long as he could until Cas's cold glare stopped him short.

"I may have stolen the note that Dean left for you to come meet him last night, and I may have told him you didn't want him, and on a completely unrelated note, I may have smashed a pie in his face."

The red-hot fires of Hell itself couldn't have compared with the searing look Castiel gave Gabe at that moment. He left without a word, which somehow worried Gabriel more than if he had been shouting at him. He gulped.

* * *

When Cas got back to the cabin, Dean was nowhere to be found. Great.

Dean sat by the lake in the fading twilight, his feet in the water. He heard footsteps behind him and groaned.

"You take one step closer and you'll be singing soprano the rest of your life," he snarled at the cook that was coming toward him.

"Relax, Deanster. No pies this time. I just want to talk to you."

"About what? Let me guess: Cas hates my guts and wants to switch cabins, but he 'felt to awkward' to tell me himself."

"Uh, about that," Gabriel was sweating a little despite the cool breeze. "I, uh, made that up."

"You _what_?"

Gabriel handed him the crumpled note.

"I wanted payback for your pie attack, and I noticed that you and Cas were getting kinda buddy-buddy, so I decided to make it so that you though Cassy hated you."

"But he's your brother, shouldn't you be looking out for him?"

Gabriel looked at his shoes. "I know. That's why I'm here."

"So, if you made all the stuff about Cas being angry up, then-"

"Yes, he does have a crush on you too. God, you're so thick."

Dean socked him in the arm.

"And I was such a dick to him…" Gabriel coughed loudly and intentionally, earning him another slug from Dean.

"I gotta go find him."

"You're welcome!" Gabriel called after Dean as he ran up the dunes towards the cabins. Really, some people have no courtesy.


	6. Pie

_Ah! It's the conclusion! It's fluffy and sexy and kind of short. I had so much fun making this fic, and I'm so thankful for all the reviews you've left. Changed the rating to M for "Might be a blowjob"..._

* * *

"Cas!" Dean burst through the door to find his angelic friend reading on his bed.

"Oh, hey Dean." Cas looked small and empty. The springs of the old bed squealed as Dean sat next to Cas.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes said it all.

"Gabriel told me what happened. I'm sorry I was such an asshole. It's just, I mean, I was, I-"

His rambling was muffled by Cas's lips covering his own. After a few seconds, Cas drew back.

"I forgive you, Dean. Gabriel has a habit of ruining things." Dean smiled.

"At least he didn't ruin this."

Dean gently eased Cas down onto the bed, their lips locked together. Cas snaked his hands up Dean's shirt and traces the definition of his back, gently lifting the shirt off. Dean, in turn, worked Cas's shirt off his own pale torso, trailing slow kisses along his chest. Cas's fingers made small circles into Dean's back as he flipped on top of Dean, gently sucking on his shoulder. He wanted to remember this later, so he left purple hickeys across Dean's figure. Dean took the hint and did the same, the pale boy's skin bruising easily.

Dean's hair was rougher than Castiel thought it would be, but that didn't stop him from twisting it between his fingers. Cas had never done this kind of thing, especially not with a guy, but it felt so natural as their hips aligned and each boy could feel the other's quickly hardening penis through their pants. Two rapt knocks on the door split them in the nick of time, as Sam walked in.

"Hey, Dean, I-woah." He caught sight of the shirtless teens on the same bed, and put two and two together.

"I'll, um, leave," he said as he turned to go, but Dean stood up and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here," He growled into Sam's ear. "You will not speak a word of this to your slimy camper friends, or I will tell the whole world about your little 'incident' with Jess. You got that?" Sam nodded and scampered away.

"What incident?"

"That's classified information. He keeps his word, I keep mine."

"Are you embarrassed because of me, Dean?"

"Naw, I just need to make sure no one tries to keep us apart. Camp directors don't usually like when two roommates are getting it on."

Cas nodded.

"C'mon," Dean said, taking Castiel's hand in one hand and a blanket in the other. "Let's have some late-night lake sex."

* * *

When it came to sex, they decided that they didn't have nearly enough lubrication to go full-on anal, so Dean volunteered to give Cas his first blowjob.

Dean had never actually given a blowjob, but he'd had a few girlfriends that had done the favor for him, so he knew what felt good, at least. And Cas certainly seemed to enjoy it, due to the moans he was making. Dean had to be honest, cum tasted kind of gross. Even Cas's. He silently apologized to the girls that he'd finished in.

"Do you, uh, wanna try?" Dean offered.

Cas wasn't very rhythmic, and a little toothy for Dean's taste. Dean politely lifted up Cas's shoulders.

"I should handle this myself."

So they made out some more while Dean did what he did best with his right hand. The other hand was exploring every nook and cranny of Cas, beautiful Cas. Cas's hands followed suit and the angel was painted with semen in no time. Cas tucked his body into Dean's, getting him dirty too.

"Oops."

"I guess we'll just have to wash up. Good thing there's a lake over there, huh."

Skinny dipping is made infinitely better when your companion is hot and infatuated.

* * *

It was a warm night, but their room was a little chilly. They pushed their beds together and spooned in their sleep. It was warm and comfortable and all things pleasant.

Over the next few days, camp turned from grueling days of herding campers to lovesick days and passionate nights out under the stars. They lay on the blanket laid out under the stars.

"I used to know all of them," Cas said softly.

"Pardon?"

"Every constellation, every star. I could name them all." He turned to face Dean. "Now there's only one I care about."

"That reminds me," Dean grinned. He produced a tinfoil-covered pie. "Since we didn't finish last time."

Pie tasted good when eaten in revenge. Pie tasted better when shared by the lake. It even tasted good when Dean washed it off his face.

But pie tasted best in someone else's mouth under the stars.

* * *

_It's honestly kind of sad to finish. But there will be more fics on the way, including a special one. Your hint is "give yourself over to absolute pleasure." A note about the 'sex' scene, if you want to call it that. If it is completely weird and terrible, I apologize. Keep in mind that I'm just a virgin who knows very little about sex, and learned from, well, fanfiction. See you next time!_


End file.
